


Penance

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrations, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Episode: s01e13 Daredevil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The moment Hoffman started singing, Matt felt the Marker lift- The Deal settled, Hoffman alive and in Federal custody and his end being paid, it felt like no other Deal he'd ever made... He wondered if this was what it felt like taking souls, or lives as payment. But, oh, it was so much more than one, it was tens, hundreds even, possibly thousands- every life that could be destroyed by this man saved with him locked away. He was smiling at Karen, it felt as if her Marker was paid too, they were through this. She  still held the one for her safety but, they were through 'all this' that started her joining in their lives. It felt settled, finished, she was free of any Deal, if she chose to. He blinked when his burner rang, he excused himself for a moment to smile at Melvin alerting him that his new Suit was ready to be picked up before he smiled and thanked him and headed back in to continue with Hoffman's confession.Everything was coming up Aces, and it felt good-
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Penance

The moment Hoffman started singing, Matt felt the Marker lift- The Deal settled, Hoffman alive and in Federal custody and his end being paid, it felt like no other Deal he'd ever made... He wondered if this was what it felt like taking souls, or lives as payment. But, oh, it was so much more than one, it was tens, hundreds even, possibly thousands- every life that could be destroyed by this man saved with him locked away. He was smiling at Karen, it felt as if her Marker was paid too, they were through this. She still held the one for her safety but, they were through 'all this' that started her joining in their lives. It felt settled, finished, she was free of any Deal, if she chose to. He blinked when his burner rang, he excused himself for a moment to smile at Melvin alerting him that his new Suit was ready to be picked up before he smiled and thanked him and headed back in to continue with Hoffman's confession.

Everything was coming up Aces, and it felt good-

-

Matt was grinning ear to ear, holding up his glass to celebrate as the news started running footage of the arrests, “To-”

“Paying the Devil his Due,” Foggy chuckled and clinked his glass against Matt's own.

“Amen to that! To the Devil. To some he may just be a man in the mask, but to us... He's a true good in this city.”

Matt was blushing as he shook his head, “Don't forget the legal system-”

“Honestly, Matt, I, didn't expect you to pull this off.”

“All honesty, I, was fearing having to do the worst to pull this off. I'm just glad, that God was on my side about it-”

“You do good, you get good in return, right buddy?”

“Right,” Matt smiled before frowning and tilting his head toward the news feed. “No...”

“Shit,” Fisk escaped custody, “We- gotta get home before they close the roads or something-”

Matt was nodding, “Yeah- yeah, make sure Karen gets home, I've gotta-”

“Buddy, you are not going after that,” Foggy waved toward the news feed before they headed out the door, “In your Pjs!”

“I won't, I'm not, just, head Home Foggy, please?”

“Matt, make me a Deal. You're coming home, right?”

“What's your offer?” Matt was half joking as he waved down his own cab.

“Matt, seriously, come Home tonight, please? I'll... hell, I'll make sure you sleep in past noon if you do.”

Matt cracked up, turning and kissing Foggy, “Deal.”

-

Matt was grinning, swearing he felt just a hint of fire and brimstone in every breath as he waited out the perfect time to strike. No matter what, the Devil Himself was once an Angel, a Light Bringer, even in a world of darkness and hellfire, he'd already brought this man's crimes to light. Now... _Now_... Came Lucifer's turn, punishing the wicked, even the ones that try to escape their Hell.

His baton struck the window hard enough it sounded like a gunshot as the truck upturned and skidded into the intersection. “You know what they say, Fisk... Beware those you meet at the Crossroads.” Matt jumped to land on the truck, feeling as if he was inhaling smoke, “You might just meet the Devil himself.” He felt the streetlights surge before they shattered. Oh, who says you need souls to be powerful, righteousness works just as good.

He could actually feel the rage radiating off the man, but fear, fear was actually winning out. He knew, he Understood, exactly what stood in front of him... He'd dealt with them before, but never as a Target, only as a Master. “You- you took- everything! What, what Deal did you make? Who's your Master?! I'll double whatever Offer he made if you just stop getting in my way!”

“I have no Master, Fisk... I'm not some Dog you can just Chain and be done with. There is no Marker on your head. This, this is just Penance. It really is time to pay the Devil his due.”


End file.
